Gravity
by Chibi Tidus
Summary: VERY R! Due to some responses... I decided to make a "sequel" to Broken Doll, but this can stand alone. You wanted it, you got it! More AlexiaSteve! Rated for some violent imagery and sexual content. (Warning SteveWeskerAlexia triangle)


_Gravity_

_Author's Note: This is another Steve/Alexia story. I decided I would give it another shot after my story, Broken Doll, because people are still reviewing saying they liked how dark it was. I will try to live up to the reputation I have developed… So sit back, relax, enter with an open mind, and remember: Kyle gives you what you ask for… (ps- Lyrics are from the Dresden Dolls)_

gravity works slowly if you notice it at all  
some of us are getting mighty lucky  
if you had to live with this you'd rather lie than fall  
you think I can't fly well you just watch me

My eyes rolled back in my head and I started to lose consciousness. Who knows how long I have been in this room?

Claire…

I saw the brunette's face in my mind. The last time I had seen her she had been screaming in terror, tears streaming down her face as she pulled the trigger on me, again and again. As I fell to the ground she turned and ran, fighting back urges to collapse. She had to be strong, and I could not be anything to her anymore.

Whatever had changed me, whatever had been done to me, it was over now. I no longer resembled a monster, I was only me. And trapped. Wesker had taken me somewhere, to a private research facility. The room was dark, the only light coming from the wall a few yards away. There was a crack under the door that mocked my chance at freedom: the chains around my wrists and legs were digging deeper, cutting into the skin with each passing moment.

My vision swam before me as I realized I was going under, that I was losing it. There was no way out of this, what Wesker wanted to do to me, he would do, I was powerless against… well… whatever the fuck he was. The weight of the collar around my neck suddenly jolted me back to reality, the cold metal being the only thing keeping me awake. Oh… how I wanted to just give into the pain, into the tests, into everything. I didn't want Claire to see me like that. Not a chance.

A fire burned along the base of my spine from a little bit ago – an hour, a day? Who knew? Wesker had decided to pay me a little personal visit, the twisted fuck. I was only his experiment, his sex toy, his broken slave. Without the chains I would be crumpled in a useless heap on the floor. I wished that I could lie down, actually sleep.

But that would have no meaning, would it?

I heard footsteps in the hall and immediately flinched, turning my head away from the door. Not again, please God, not again! I could still feel Wesker thrusting himself behind me, raping me, filling me with his seed, destroying the last chance I had of saving myself from this nightmare. I could still see his red eyes, glowing in the dark, as he cried out in ecstasy. His cold fingers running up and down my spine, taunting me, teasing my innermost, darkest desires, only to kill me. My heart was nothing, my soul was gone. I was only a shell that has no hope of being salvaged.

Something sounded different about those footsteps, however. Were they feminine? Was there someone besides Wesker on this base after all? If it was anyone, anyone else at all, there was a chance I could get under her skin, appeal to the human part of her, try to get me the hell out of this place.

"Help!" I tried to choke out, but all that came out was a raspy cough. I could not remember the last meal or drink I had. "Please…"

It was pathetic, meaningless. I was using strength that I needed to keep in order to yell out to someone who possibly would not even help.

My heart skipped a beat when the footsteps stopped outside my door. Tears burst into my eyes. Why did I even think that this person was human? What indication did I have that this person would bring about my salvation?

Light poured into the room as the door swung open silently, momentarily blinding me. I gave a little scream before I could completely see again, and when my eyes finally did adjust to the brightness, I had to fight to suppress the terror.

"A- A- Alexia…" I stuttered, not sure what to think, how to feel. There was a beauty about her that no one could resist, yet she was one sick and twisted bitch. I knew all about everything that went on in Antarctica, and on Rockfort Island. Her and her brother, Alfred, they were completely insane. But still… there was a slight chance I might be able to get through to her, and I had to take it.

"My little Doll," she whispered, moving eerily across the space that divided us, getting way too close. "I have good news…"

Those words chilled me to the bone. Never before have I felt something that extreme, that impulsive, that my body jerked towards her, straining my hands against the chains, cutting deeper. My face turned into a frightful grimace, even after my attempts to show no emotion. All the while I knew she would read my every move.

A smile spread slowly over her face, and for a moment she looked like a girl, an image that was quickly shattered when you noticed the shadows falling across her face, and though her eyes were hidden in the black pools (as her back was to the light), you could feel the intensity, the heat, radiating from them. I wanted desperately to cry, but I knew that would do nothing for me, not here. Whatever I did would be sure to draw her attention to other things, possibly worse than what her mind was already set on.

One hand reached up to my face, almost comforting. It brushed along one of the many bruises covering my face, and body, and I reflexively jerked back. "Poor little doll, he broke you already?" she said in a sweet, gentle voice.

"Why…?" I managed to ask, trying to find the voice within myself.

She seemed confused for a moment. "Why what?"

"Why… are you doing this to me?" I finally got out. My throat felt as though it had been ripped open. How long had it been since I spoke that much? Recently, evening screaming had been reduced to nothing more than a few scattered whimpers.

"Because I can," she said with laughter in her voice. She reached two fingers under the hem of her skirt and withdrew a key that had been stuck under a band. "Do you want out, little doll?"

I knew better than to answer that. Not like it mattered, no matter what I said I was utterly screwed. If she wanted me out it was better that she just do it, and then get whatever she was planning on doing over with as soon as possible.

She stood before me a moment, mocking me with the key, before moving very close, speaking so that I could feel her breath on my cheek, caressing my bruises. "Wesker said I could play, and I will, little doll."

I closed my eyes and rolled my head back as she undid the first handcuff. My body slumped back against the wall and gravity pulled my body down, jerking the chain on my right hand so hard I thought I might lose that hand. Luckily, Alexia supported me somewhat as she undid the other handcuff and let me fall slowly to the floor.

As I was already only wearing a pair of tattered jeans, I had to wait a moment as Alexia removed her short skirt and heels, and slid across the stone ground to me. I could not move, could not scream, as she rolled me onto my back, the skin screaming out in pain from the bruises.

"Little doll, covered in pretty bruises," Alexia whispered in my ear, running her tongue along my cheek. "Kiss me, dolly…"

How could I refuse? When she pulled away from me, I heard the door shut. The sound chilled me to the bone. Plunged once again into darkness, my skin crawled as I heard another pair of feet walk across the room. In the din I saw a pair of boots hit next to my face. Following the figure up into the blackness, I began to wail as I saw a pair of glowing, red eyes. The sound that escaped through my throat did not sound human.

The eyes swooped down until I could see his whole face. Tears streaming like rivers down my face I began to shake my head back and forth, mouthing "No", knowing that it would do me no good.

"Shh…" Alexia said from the darkness at my waist. I felt her hands on my stomach, softly caressing, as though we were lovers, moving lower and lower all the while Wesker leaned over my face. Fear ripped my sanity apart, and I felt soon I would be nothing more than a babbling idiot. There I was, pinned down by a psycho who's intentions were becoming increasingly more apparent with each passing moment, while the most evil man I knew traced the curve of my jaw with a few fingers before reaching down and touching his lips to mine.

"I will have you." Wesker said in a throaty voice.

My breath became rapid as Wesker pulled away. I heard the pull of a zipper, close my eyes, and waited for the fate that had to come.

As Alexia closed around my organ and Wesker thrust his inside me once again, I slipped away into a fantasy world where Claire and I were happy together, and Umbrella was dead as my heart.


End file.
